I Know Your Heart
by fandomsalltheway
Summary: Waverly tells Nicole the truth about Rosita, but Nicole doesn't handle it well. A new person arrives to help BBD take down the latest big bad and stir up trouble. Can Waverly win Nicole back?
1. Chapter 1

Waverly sighed as she sat down and ran her fingers through her hair. It had been two months since she had told Nicole the truth about Rosita. The kiss that never should have happened. She remembered it so vividly, even as Wynonna tried to fill her in on the latest BBD investigation . "Please, Nicole, please say something," Waverly cried out, reaching out to desperately grab her girlfriends wrist. Nicole flinched away, standing up as she turned from Waverly. "I need some space, I can't do this right now," Nicole spoke barely above a whisper. Even with her voice so weak, Waverly could hear how broken she sounded. "Please tell me this isn't the end," Waverly pleaded. Nicole didn't look at her. "I think we need a break," Nicole said, ignoring Waverly's sob at her words. Without another word, Nicole walked out of the room, leaving Waverly by herself in the kitchen of the homestead. Waverly ran a hand over the counter where Nicole had stood that night. She had fucked up and she had done it in the worst way possible. "Earth to Waves," Wynonna called out, breaking Waverly's train of thought. "Sorry, what were we talking about," Waverly asked, finally making eye contact with her sister. Wynonna eyed her for a moment before sighing. "Okay, enough baby girl, it is way past time for you to focus on something other than Haughtpants," Wynonna said, sitting her bottle of whiskey down before walking over to Waverly. "What, that's not…," Waverly started to argue, until Wynonna wrapped her into a hug. Within seconds, Waverly finally broke. "I know its hard baby girl," Wynonna tried to comfort her sister, running her hand up and down Waverly's back. The moment was ruined quickly, as Wynonna's phone rang. "Ah fuck, it's Dolls, I gotta answer," Wynonna groaned, before stepping out of the room. Waverly wiped her eyes and pulled out her phone. She perked up a bit to see a text notification from Chrissy Nedley. Ever since the engagement party that turned into a zombie rave, her and Chrissy had become close again. Waverly smiled as she read the text about her friends work day. She shot back a reply as Wynonna walked back in, groaning loudly. "We gotta go, apparently someone important is showing up today to help us on the wayward witch case," Wynonna huffed, before grabbing her keys off the table.

Nicole silently cursed to herself as Jeremy filled her ear to the brim with information on the witch case. He hadn't stop talking since she walked into the BBD office, making her want to walk right back out. "We have been searching BBD files on this type of witch for a week now, but we haven't found a single clue to indicate what kind of witch she is, she's definitely way more powerful than the witches found here," Jeremy stated, his voice holding an excited tone. "All though, we have only just brushed the surface of her abilities, so there's definitely no way to know exactly how powerful she truly is," Jeremy added, when Nicole didn't respond. "We know she can throw an estimated ten cars into a building at one time," Dolls stated, glancing up from some files he had been studying. Nicole and Jeremy nodded, looking at the photograph on the desk in front of them. The door to the BBD office popped open revealing Waverly and Wynonna, making Nicole tense. Sure, they had seen each other since the break up, they had even had a couple pleasant conversations, but Nicole still held pain in her heart and seeing the younger Earp made the pain that much worse. "God, who died," Wynonna asked, looking at all of the glum faces in the room. "Great, you're finally here, we can go over more about the guest arriving tonight from London," Dolls spoke, standing up from the desk he had been sitting on. Everyone looked at him, except Wynonna, who had spotted the box of donuts on the table. "Earp, can you focus," Dolls barked, earning a glare from the hungry woman. "I can multitask," Wynonna argued, moaning in delight as she opened the box to find a powdered donut. "Our guest is a very famous leader of supernatural investigation, she has been around a long time offering the knowledge and skills we need to bring this witch down," Dolls said, earning a groan from Wynonna. "Another woman, there's already too much estrogen in this town," Wynonna said, before resuming her donut defiling. "I can guarantee you, you will absolutely love this one, you share a lot in common," Jeremy gushed, a smile gracing his features. Before Dolls could continue further, the BBD door opened once again to reveal Nedley poking a head through. "I know I'm supposed to knock but your company is here and she's intimidating," Nedley spoke in a rush, opening the door more to reveal a very beautiful woman, with long brown hair that hung in waves down to her breasts. She was wearing all black, from her jacket to her boots. "Miss Lehane," Dolls greeted with a stern smile. "Call me Faith," Faith spoke, looking around the room.

Hours after filling Faith in on all the details, the group had somehow ended up at Shorty's, sharing a drink together. Faith fit right in, quickly befriending Wynonna as Jeremy watched the two laugh and throw back shots together. Nicole sat between Wynonna and Dolls, leaving Jeremy, Doc, and Waverly across from her. "So Officer, when do you loosen up a bit and throw caution to the wind," Faith asked, looking over at Nicole. "Haught, throwing caution to the wind," Wynonna asked with a laugh, giving Faith a "yeah right" look. Nicole pushed the older Earp playfully, but Wynonna was right, she didn't really have fun like the others did. Not unless you mean binge watching shows on Netflix with Calamity Jane on a Saturday night. Hell, the only time she had ever gotten drunk was with Wynonna at the strip club she had been dragged to. "Haughtshot doesn't do wild fun, she's more of the wake up at eight thirty in the morning and iron her pants type of gal. Faith chuckled before chugging the rest of her beer. "Well then come with me," Faith stated, taking Nicole's wrist and leaving no room for argument. "Oh I have got to see this," Wynonna said, amusement in her tone as she followed them. Waverly took in Faith's hand on Nicole's shoulder as they made it to the bar. She hated the way she was feeling at that moment, her stomach twisting and turning as she watched Nicole laugh at something the new woman had said. "I need fifteen shots of whiskey," Faith stated nonchalantly, looking over as Nicole gasped. "What, five for you, five for me, five for Wynonna," Faith said with a smile as Wynonna expressed her love for their new found friendship. Doc's new bartender filled up the shots with a quickness, before writing a tab down. "Ready," Faith asked, a wide smirk on her face as she handed Nicole a shot glass. Nicole gulped slightly but nodded nonetheless, throwing the shot back after the slayer counted to three. All three girls sat down their respective glasses at the same time, letting out a very flammable gush of air. They repeated the process until all the whiskey was gone. Nicole felt as if she couldn't breathe, her lungs on fire. "Another round," Wynonna asked, looking over at the two. Waverly stood up at that question, making her way over to the two bad influences and a peer pressured Nicole. "I don't think that's a good idea, Faith is our guest for one, so we shouldn't spend her hard earned money, and for two, we have a lot of investigating to do tomorrow," Waverly said, watching as Nicole swayed a bit, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. "Waves, we are grown ass women, we can handle a night of fun," Wynonna said, ordering another round of shots. "I also have a lot of money to spend for such occasions," Faith smiled. Waverly looked to Nicole for help. If anyone out of the three in front of her that would see reason, it'd be Nicole. Tipsy or not. Nicole frowned at Waverly, her eyes trained on her in thought. "Let's do this," Nicole finally slurred, before picking up the next set of shots and downing them quickly. Nicole knew it was childish. She knew of the responsibilities she had tomorrow, yet she still downed the shots, feeling a release of tension she desperately hoped never came back. "This place got any upbeat music," Faith asked Wynonna, earning a smile from the intoxicated woman. Wynonna scurried around the bar and out of view, leaving Waverly, Nicole, and Faith alone. Waverly looked as if she was about to say something to Nicole, until she was cut off by a really loud, bass heavy song. Wynonna danced her way back over to the girls, running her hands through her hair. "Now that's what I'm talking about," Faith gushed, before taking Nicole and Wynonna by the wrists out into the middle of the bar to dance.

Waverly would be lying if she said she was okay with this. Watching her Nicole dancing with this outsider that just so happened to be the exact opposite of Waverly. It didn't help that the dance was very, very seductive. "Wow, nice moves Haughtstuff," Faith purred, taking Nicole's hands and putting them onto her hips. Nicole was by far too intoxicated to make her own decisions now. Nicole held tight onto Faith's hips as the girl swayed to the roaring music. Waverly dug her nails into her palms at the sight of Nicole's hands on Faith's hips. She tried her hardest not to notice the small smirk that was plastered on Nicole's face and the way Faith's hand reached up to hold the back Nicole's neck. She tried, but she failed. Her heart was breaking more and more by the second and she wanted nothing more than to run over and push them apart. She wanted to hug Nicole close to her and never let go. The song finally ended, changing to another upbeat song. Waverly recognized it as the song she did her cheer routine for Nicole to. Nicole stopped abruptly, glancing around, searching for someone. "Wynonna," Nicole called, pushing the Earp as she found her. "Can you change this," Nicole asked, destroying whatever heart Waverly had left. Waverly turned away from the scene and ran back to her seat, grabbing her small, silver, purse. "Waverly, are you okay," Dolls asked, looking her over, deep concern in his voice. Waverly couldn't answer as she fought back tears. "Come on, lets get you home," Dolls said barely above a whisper as he put a hand on Waverly's shoulder. They walked out together, the doors to Shorty's closing behind them. "Do you ever regret something so much, you wanna puke," Waverly asked after a moment. Dolls looked down at her, his eyes soft. "All the time," he stated. "Oh shoot, who's gonna take them home," Waverly asked, looking over her shoulder at the bar. Dolls couldn't help but smile at the small girl. Even with all of this heart break, she was worried about other people, including the one breaking her heart. "I'll come back for them," Dolls said, guiding Waverly to continue to walk away from Shorty's. Waverly followed suit, trying her hardest to get Nicole off of her mind. It didn't work though, not even after she was curled up in bed awaiting sleep.


	2. The Witch

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Nicole groaned as she rolled over in her bed. Her head felt as if there was a small person in there, pounding angrily on a large drum. She had drink way too much, the whole night was just a long fuzzy string of regrets starting from the first shot of devil juice, to purposefully ignoring Waverly. Nicole sat up, wincing from not only the sharp pain in her head, but also the memory of how she had made Waverly cry. Why had she been so cruel? Waverly didn't deserve this. I mean yeah, she had kissed Rosita and single handedly crushed her heart, but mistakes happen. Nicole knew that very well. "Ow, get away from me you satanic ball of fur," a voice yelled from in the living room, followed by the quick tinkling of a small bell. Nicole slid out of bed, grabbing her bathrobe and wrapping it around herself as she slid out of the bedroom. She didn't remember how she got home, or who she brought home either. As destructive as she had been last night, she wouldn't sleep with some stranger, or anyone other than Waverly for that matter. This whole time away from Waverly, she hadn't even humored the thought. Her heart belonged to Waverly, no matter how crushed that heart is. Nicole rounded the corner, her eyes scanning the living room for signs of visitors, but found nothing. "Am I hallucinating now," Nicole asked herself, trying to get her thoughts in line. "Haught," a voice barked, making Nicole's heart slam into her feet. Nicole turned around with lightening fast reflexes, holding her fists in a fighting stance. Her eyes searched quickly for the danger, but landed on a smirking Wynonna instead. "Wow, that was single handedly, the best thing I have seen all day," Wynonna breathed, a light chuckle behind her words as she stared at the very disgruntled officer. "Damnit Wynonna, you scared the daylights out of me," Nicole finally breathed, putting her hand over her heart to calm it back down. Calamity Jane jumped up onto the table beside Wynonna, eyeing the girls donut. Wynonna shot a glare at the cat, silently daring her to try. Calamity Jane licked her lips in response. "I see you two hit it off," Nicole laughed, leaning against the back of the couch as she looked between the two. "Hell no," Wynonna hissed, taking a bite of her donut. "This fuzzy pain in my ass has made my morning a living hell," Wynonna added, batting the cats paw away as Calamity Jane reached for her donut. Nicole felt herself bubble over with laughter, something she hadn't done in months. It felt good, even with the hangover thundering through her head. Wynonna took notice and felt herself smile at the redhead. Finally, some sense of normalcy, returning after such a shit few weeks. She had missed the old Nicole, the one before the break up. Well, she had missed the happiness. The moment was ruined however, when Calamity Jane knocked Wynonna's donut out of her hand, jumping to the floor to devour her hard earned treat. "You little shit," Wynonna growled, lowering herself down to the cats level. "Wynonna, don't kill my cat, I'll buy you another one," Nicole said, moving away from the couch. "You're lucky your mom is here to fight your battles, otherwise, you'd be a rug in front of my fireplace," Wynonna threatened, eyeing the cat one last time before standing up. Nicole laughed as she walked down the hall towards her room, lightly closing the door behind her. She smiled to herself as she heard a small ruckus and the tinkling of a bell from the living room. She had to give credit to Wynonna. Despite everything, Wynonna had been there for her non stop. The one person she could talk to and depend on. Nicole stifled a chuckle at the realization. Wynonna Earp, the one who acts on impulse, the one who looks at a motorcycle magazine like a fifteen year old looks at a porn mag, and the one that is threatening a cat over a donut. Nicole laughed to herself, walking to her closet and pulling the door open. Wynonna was a lot of things, but the things that stuck out most about her was her love for her friends and family. She acted tough and cruel, but she would do absolutely anything to protect the people she loves. She had saved Nicole on countless occasions, even tracking down a face eating widow to keep her alive. She was the closest thing to a best friend Nicole had ever had, and she wouldn't admit it to Wynonna in fear that the girl would punch her, but she would always be grateful for the girl. Waverly too. Nicole winced as she felt a sharp pain in her heart, momentarily stopping her from pulling on her pants. Of course, Waverly had done so much for Nicole ever since they had met that day in Shorty's. Been her shoulder to cry on, her hope for a brighter future, saved her life a million times over, and had held her hand through all of Nicole's biggest struggles. God, why had she been so stupid? Yes, Waverly made a mistake, but she didn't deserve all of the terrible things that Nicole had done to her. She owed everything to that small girl. Nicole felt her heart swell. "She's the love of my life," Nicole sighed to herself. "Come on Haught, it's been like twenty minutes," Wynonna said through Nicole's bedroom door. Nicole finished tying her shoes and opened the door, giving a reassuring smile to Wynonna. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she wanted to be close to Waverly again. She was going to make things right./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I found it," Waverly gushed, turning her laptop around to show Dolls, Jeremy, and Doc. The laptop revealed a fuzzy picture taken from a security camera showed a tall woman, clad in a very Medieval looking dress, staring up at the building the cars were thrown into. "I'd say if anyone was a witch it'd be the one wearing clothes like that," Jeremy commented, earning a hum in response from the rest of the group. Waverly turned the laptop back around and sighed. "It doesn't give us much, but if I can figure out the exact time period of her clothes, I can research witches from that era," Waverly stated, already starting the search she suggested. "Good work Earp," Dolls praised before turning to face Jeremy. "Now that we know she's not blending in, pull up all of the abandoned buildings around purgatory," Dolls added, watching as Jeremy ran to his desk. "Doc, do you have any friends that might know who this woman is," Dolls asked. Doc seemed to think hard on it for a moment, before standing. "I wouldn't call her a friend, but I am quite certain she might know something," Doc answered, sliding his hat on and grabbing his coat. Doc made his way to the door, only pausing to mumble a polite apology when he was met by Faith. "Excuse me Miss," Doc said, tipping his hat as he made his way past her. Waverly tensed as she looked up. It was safe to say that the girl had rubbed her wrong way, like petting a cat from the tail up to it's head. "Faith, we have a new lead on the witch case," Dolls smiled, before looking over at Waverly. Waverly grumbled to herself, but turned the laptop back around to show the picture from before. "Wow, and I thought my wardrobe was old," Faith commented, looking a bit closer. "Sorry if it's irrelevant information, but have you found any witches with a cat," Faith asked, looking up at Waverly. Waverly quickly stood up and rounded the desk, looking closer than before. "Ah balls, I totally missed that," Waverly stated, before clicking off of the picture and adding it to her search. "I just don't see why that little demon spawn can get away with such a hate crime," Wynonna's voice stated from the doorway as Nicole followed behind her. Nicole and Waverly made eye contact for a brief moment, before Waverly looked back to her computer. Waverly moved aside to show them the picture. "How has no one noticed a chick walking around in clothing from the 1500s," Nicole asked, looking between Doc and Waverly. "Wow, how did you know that," Waverly asked, looking up at Nicole in amazement. "I like history," Nicole shrugged, before stepping back to allow Waverly to add it to the search. "Okay so, clothes from the 1500s, a cat, insane powers, and..," Waverly paused momentarily. "And the face of the crypt keeper," Wynonna said, finishing Waverly's sentence for her and chuckling. Faith hummed in agreement. "Ya know, I think I have heard of a witch that fits our Jane Doe," Faith stated, turning to face Nicole and Wynonna. "But she was based out of England," Faith added. A triumphant cheer erupted out of Waverly as she stepped aside. "Agnes Waterhouse, the first witch to be executed in England," Waverly stated, smiling brightly. "Well someone should have been fired, cause the bitch is still living," Wynonna commented. "It says here that she owned a cat she named Satan, was really into devil worship, and even causing multiple deaths through black magic," Waverly said, scrolling more. "I found a list of all the abandoned buildings around Purgatory and there's one a couple of miles away from town, buried deep in the woods," Jeremy stated, scrolling down on his mouse a bit more. "And it's located right next to a graveyard," Jeremy added. "That's as good a place as any to start looking, let's grab our gear and pay our new friend a visit," Dolls announced, before moving to the gun safe./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"I did not sign up for all this walking," Wynonna grumbled, as Waverly, Dolls, Faith, Nicole and herself, made their way through the forest to the location Jeremy had sent them. "You didn't sign up for anything, it's just something the heir has to deal with," Dolls stated, his eyes never leaving the area in front of him, constantly scanning for any danger. Nicole had fallen a little behind the others, not from being out of shape, but she had a lot of things on her mind. All of those things, centered around Waverly. Nicole looked up, sneaking a peak at the younger girl, to see her smile at something Wynonna had grumbled about. She loved her smile. She loved her. "You okay back here," Faith asked as she drifted back to walk by Nicole, catching the redhead off guard. "Huh, oh yeah," Nicole lied, not making eye contact with the woman. Faith eyed her for a moment before deciding to drop the subject. "Ya know, this little town is pretty dull compared to Sunnydale," Faith said, smiling over at Nicole as the taller girl laughed in disbelief. "We get attacked almost everyday here and there's constantly some kind of evil something coming after us," Nicole argued, looking over at Faith. "Yeah well, double those attacks by ten, add every type of big bad you can imagine, and you got Sunnydale," Faith said. Nicole was silent for a moment, her mind focusing on the sound of their feet crunching against the leaves on the ground. "What's it like, ya know, being a slayer," Nicole asked, finally meeting the girls eyes. Faith smiled softly for a moment, before sighing. "It's hard, you lose loved ones, you constantly have to fight for your life, you are responsible for everyone's lives, even the ones you haven't talked to before," Faith said, looking around them cautiously. Faith suddenly stopped, her body tense as she looked to her left at something in the distance. "What is it," Nicole asked, trying to follow her line of sight, but seeing nothing. "I feel something, it has incredible power," Faith breathed, laying her hand lightly on the knife that was packed in her belt loop. Nicole looked over to the other three in front of them. None of them seemed to notice that Nicole and Faith had stopped. Faith stared a few more minutes, before continuing to follow the group. "If I can feel her power already, we might be in trouble," Faith stated, still vigilant. Nicole looked forward again, catching Waverly's eyes momentarily as the Earp looked over her shoulder. Something in Nicole flipped, like a light switch instilled in her body. Before she could think against it, she made her way up to the front of the group, to walk beside Waverly. "Can I talk to you," Nicole asked seriously, making Waverly look at herspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanin concern. "Aren't you busy talking to your new friend," Waverly bit, catching herself by surprise. Waverly knew she didn't have a right to be jealous, but it had ate at her for the past two days, making her irritable. "Waverly, I owe you an apology for the way I've been acting, you don't deserve it and I'm sorry," Nicole said. Waverly looked up at her quickly, meeting Nicole's soft eyes in return. "You don't have to apologize Nicole, I did deserve it," Waverly stated with a sigh, trying to keep her emotions in check. Nicole grabbed Waverly's wrist and lightly pulled her to stop, letting the others pass. "No you didn't Waves, you've been there for me since I showed up here, I owe everything to you," Nicole softly spoke, looking into Waverly's eyes. "You made a mistake, a painful one, but mistakes can be fixed and I want to, fix it, with you," Nicole added, making Waverly's eyes water. Waverly had waited and hoped and dreamed that this moment would come. She had begged the universe night after night to hear these exact words. A whole army of emotions marched through Waverly at once, but she finally decided to speak. "Okay, we can talk about it more after we survive this witch hunt" Waverly answered softly, smiling in reassurance to the officer and chuckling a bit. "I hate to break up the barf fest, but we are here," Wynonna called back to them, making them look over at the others, a good distance away./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA creepy wooden house sat, leaning slightly, in the middle of a small clearing. Even from the distance they were, they could hear the creaking of the old frame as the wind blew up against it. "So now what, go in there all blazing saddles," Wynonna asked, looking over at Dolls, who was studying the house carefully. "Wouldn't expect anything less of you Earp," Dolls answered, smiling down at her. Nicole looked to her left at Faith, who seemed to be more pale than before. "I don't think that's a good idea, there's a lot of power coming from that building," Faith stated, looking over at Wynonna and Dolls. "Oh no, I did not walk all the way out here for nothing," Wynonna growled, unholstering Peacemaker, and walking towards the house, everyone following after her. "Wynonna, don't do it, I don't have a good feeling about this," Waverly stated, placing a hand on her sisters arm before Wynonna could pull the front door open. "We are Earps, we got this," Wynonna said, pulling the front door open. "It's a…," Faith started to say, but was cut short because as soon as the door came open, a bright light flashed, temporarily blinding the group. Within seconds, they were fighting to stay conscious. "Trap," Faith softly mumbled, as her world started to turn black./p 


	3. Betrayal

p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"Nicole stirred slightly as she faintly made out the sound of something bubbling. Her hands moved slowly, her fingers brushing up against rusted style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanFinally, after the memories of recent events rushed into her mind, she opened her eyes, quickly sitting up. The sudden shift in movement caused the cage she was in to make a loud screech, shattering the silence around her. Her eyes drifted around, seeing only a little of the room she was in, the only light coming from the fireplace. Nicole could tell the room was rather large, given the fact she was far enough from the fire to be engulfed in darkness. "Hello," Nicole asked into the darkness, barely above a whisper, only to be met by the sound of wood crackling in the fire and the bubbling of whatever was in the small cauldron hanging just high enough not to touch the flames. Nicole sighed as she leaned back against the cold metal bars. Nicole couldn't help but think about her friends in that moment. Were they okay? Were they alive? Was Waverly alive? Nicole shook her head at the thought. Of course they were. Dolls is a fire breathing reptile, Wynonna is the freaking Earp heir, Faith is a slayer, and Waverly is way too strong to be taken down by a five hundred year old witch. Nicole couldn't help, but think about her own safety. She didn't have powers or extensive knowledge of mystical beings. She subconsciously felt for her gun, her fingers finding nothing but her belt. She didn't even have a weapon to protect herself. Nicole's thoughts were broken as she heard heavy footsteps coming from somewhere outside of the room. Her heart began to race as she sat up right, readying herself for a fight she wasn't sure she could win. The footsteps stopped, a bright light feeding into the room as a door opened behind her. Nicole steadily turned herself to see her visitor, careful not to shake the cage. A tall figure in a long gray dress came into view. Nicole couldn't make out anything other than that before she was covered in darkness again, the person now inside. The footsteps resumed, walking in the direction of Nicole's cage. Nicole could hear low mumbles of what sounded like Latin. She only knew that, because Waverly sometimes mumbled Latin words in her sleep. Without warning, a face popped up beside her cage, eyeing her up. Nicole flinched in response, moving as far away from the person as possible. "You're not much, are you," the figure asked rhetorically, still eyeing her. Nicole didn't respond, her body on high alert as fear settled into her stomach. "No, definitely not like the others," the figure added, before walking in the direction of the fire place. "What do you mean, 'the others'," Nicole asked, feeling a sense of newfound courage that wasn't there previously. The figure didn't respond immediately. With a move of their hand, candles sparked up on tables on either side of the room. The figure turned to face the redhead again. Nicole could finally, clearly see, her capture. Long, gray, matted hair, fell lazily out of the white bonnet on her head. Her skin, wrinkled and spotted, but decent, Nicole thought, for a witch of her age. "You are, as I said, not like the others," Agnes stated in a gravelly tone. She moved slowly to the table and picked up a long, wooden spoon, before moving to the cauldron. Nicole watched her suspiciously before something moved underneath her cage. Nicole moved a little so that she could look down. A white cat looked up at her, it's eyes a fiery red color as it showed its teeth in threat. "Nondum Sathan," Agnes softly spoke as she looked down at the cat. The cat walked away from Nicole, jumping up onto the table to her left, watching the witch stir the contents in the cauldron. "Where are they, my friends," Nicole asked after a moment. Even if this was her last chat with someone before she died, she had to know that they were okay. "They are not here, they left you," Agnes said, not looking back at Nicole. Nicole's heart dropped./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span"Ah fuck," Waverly groaned, struggling to sit up right as the rope around her hands tightened. "You okay babygirl," Wynonna asked, making Waverly look around. Her eyes found Wynonna up in a cage above her. "Yeah, I think so," Waverly answered back. She tried to sound confident, but her voice betrayed her, wavering as she finished her sentence. Wynonna shifted in her cage, gritting her teeth at the loud screeching sound it made. Wynonna took in the door on the cage, the lock, old enough that peacemaker could probably bust it open. "Fuck, that crooked hag took Peacemaker," Wynonna growled as she felt around her clothes. She took everything, even Wynonna's back up knife that Dolls insisted on making her carry. "I'm gonna see if I can get this rope off," Waverly called up to Wynonna, before surveying her surroundings, looking for anything sharp that she could use to cut through the rope. "Okay, I'll try and find a weak spot in one of these bars," Wynonna responded, before pulling against one of the bars in question, causing the cage to rattle and sway. It wasn't long before Wynonna decided to kick her way out of the noisy, death box she was in, causing the cage to sing the song of it's people. "God, this thing is angry," Wynonna commented, putting a finger in her ear and wiggling it. It was abundantly clear to Waverly that from where she was, she couldn't see anything. It didn't help of course, that Wynonna was murdering the cage above her. "Hey squeaky, do you see anything that looks sharp from up there," Waverly asked her sister, raising her voice to be heard over the deafening sound of the old cage. Wynonna looked around, her eyes spotting a single nail on the wall. "All I see is a nail over there," Wynonna stated, pointing in front of her to somewhere behind Waverly. Waverly followed her direction, before seeing the nail herself, and beginning to scoot towards it. Wynonna continued her attack, before finally finding a bar that seemed to bend when she kicked it. "Bingo," Wynonna said to herself before kicking the bar as hard as she could. The bar didn't break like she had hoped, instead, the chain suspending the cage in the air, snapped, causing Wynonna to crash into the ground. Waverly jumped, quickly turning around to check on her sister. "First steps a lulu," Wynonna breathed, rubbing her butt that had smacked into the bottom of the cage on impact. Waverly breathed a sigh of relief before continuing to scoot over to the nail, more than ready for the rope to be off of her wrists. Wynonna kicked the bar one last time, causing it to shoot out away from the cage and clang against the wall on the opposite side of the room. With the bar finally gone, she crawled out, stretching a bit before moving to help Waverly. Finally after what felt like ages, the rope that held Waverly's hands fell to the floor. "Gah, that is one wicked case of rope burn," Waverly stated, running her hands over the red indentions on her wrists. "We can get you all doctored up, once we find peacemaker and the others and get the fuck up out of here," Wynonna stated, before walking towards the door./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDolls eyes shot open, his lungs gasping for air as if he had been holding his breath for a long time. Dolls quickly realized he was swinging upside down, his hands, bound together, and dragging against the old wood floor. Dolls let out a grunt as he tried to look up at his feet, seeing the rope, tied tightly around his ankles, he let out a light laugh. How dumb was this witch? He could just burn the damned thing and escape. His thoughts of escape were interrupted as something moved in the shadows of the room, a scraping noise following it. "Earp," Dolls asked into the darkness, his muscles flexing as he wiggled around to look at where he thought the noise had come from. The thing moved again, darting around the room quickly, before coming right up next to Dolls, a small, bony hand, coming up to grip the rope above him. "You cannot defeat her, you must escape," the figure said, before slicing the rope with one quick motion and stepping back. Dolls slammed into the ground hard, the impact, taking his breath away. The fragile woman mumbled something under her breath, and the rope around Dolls' hands fell to the ground. "Who are you," Dolls asked, his tone was stern, making the woman flinch. The woman didn't answer, she just stepped back away from him. "Your friends a separated, but not hard to find," the woman said, before disappearing into the shadows once again. Dolls quickly stood, feeling the blood finally move from his head, back into the rest of his body. He cautiously stepped towards the door, only know illuminated for him to see./p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;" /p  
p style="margin: 0in; font-family: Calibri; font-size: 11.0pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNicole's heart was still hurting from the Agnes' words. She watched her closely, as the witch took small bottles out of a cabinet beside the fireplace. She didn't know why she was affected so much, the group wouldn't leave her….and if they did, it was for good reason. Yeah, they will come back, ten times more ready to fight than before. The cat looked back at her, smirking, as if it had heard her thoughts. Nicole shivered. That was one evil looking cat. Nicole heard the door behind her open, light footsteps, entering the room and walking towards them. "You are a traitorous swine," Agnes said, not bothering to look back at the new company. The footsteps stopped, the person standing by Nicole's cage. The woman was wearing a similar dress as Agnes, the only difference being the light blue ribbon around her waist. "I do not know what you mean," the woman said, looking over at Nicole for a moment. Agnes slammed her spoon down into the cauldron, before turning to glare at the woman. "How dare you attempt to deceive me you pitiable wench," Agnes yelled, making the room shake. The lady beside Nicole flinched, her arms protectively coming up to cover her chest. "These people do not have a thing to do with our plan, Agnes, it is not necessary to keep them," the lady tried, only getting a cold laugh in response. Agnes stepped towards the shorter girl, making Nicole slide back to the other side of her cage. "You were never bright, Elizabeth, for it was you that got us caught so long ago," Agnes stated, growling the last bit of her sentence. "They sought us out to kill us," Agnes continued, stepping further towards Elizabeth. The room shook violently at what, Nicole could only assume, was a very pissed off, five hundred year old witch. "I denied the thoughts of killing you back then for your treason, but this time," Agnes paused, looking up at Elizabeth, her eyes holding nothing, but regret. "This time you do not get a second chance," Agnes finished, before quickly moving her hand forward, sending Elizabeth flying through the air. Nicole's cage shook from the force of the attack, making Nicole stumble backwards. Agnes stepped towards Elizabeth, mumbling something as she raised her hand. Another spell was cast, but not fast enough as Elizabeth bolted from her spot, stopping beside Nicole's cage, in the blink of an eye. Agnes groaned in frustration before lifting her hand again. "What, why beside me," Nicole asked, mostly to herself. "Vertere," Agnes growled, before releasing a glowing red light from her hand. Elizabeth smirked slightly, before moving from her spot. Nicole braced herself for impact, her heart hammering away in her chest. The spell didn't reach her, colliding with the cage instead. The cage evaporated as Nicole hit the floor. Agnes groaned with pure fury as she looked at, the now free, Nicole. Nicole moved quickly, keeping herself low as Elizabeth started firing spells back at Agnes. Nicole ran as fast as she possibly could, her eyes locked on the door, as spells flew past her head. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Nicole exclaimed, as she weaved through the barrage of brightly colored death missiles. Finally, she made it to the door, her breath beyond labored. She yanked the door open and dived out of the room, before scrambling down the hall. She slid around the corner, her shoulder bumping up against the wall, before she collided with something soft. "Nicole," a familiar voice asked, making Nicole look up. Wynonna stood in front of her, both confusion and relief on her face. Nicole hugged the older Earp tightly, feeling a surge of emotions run through her. The emotions she felt seeing Wynonna were nothing compared to seeing, Waverly, over Wynonna's shoulder. Nicole pulled away from Wynonna, stepping towards Waverly. A loud crash bellowed out from the hall, Nicole had just come from, reminding Nicole she was running. Agnes slid around the corner, breathing heavy, as her eyes narrowed onto the three girls. "Run," Nicole said, before grabbing Wynonna's and Waverly's wrists, and taking off down the hall. Agnes' words echoed around them, as a green light, lit up the walls. "Shit," Nicole style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/p 


End file.
